


Don't Find Me, Mike

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Mike goes back to Mirkwood one year after Eleven's disappearance





	Don't Find Me, Mike

It had been a whole year since the night El disappeared. But, if you’d ask Mike, he would say that it had only happened yesterday, for the image of El dissolving into complete nothingness still burned too brightly in his mind. 

They were worst at night it seemed. The images. He would close his eyes ready to fall asleep and they would just be there. Playing back over and over like a broken record on the machine. It didn’t matter how tired he was. The images just didn’t stop. 

Nancy had heard him talking in his sleep the night before. Fragments of strange words too muffled to hear, but she didn’t need to understand the words to know what he dreamt, because she had nightmares too. About Barb and the upside-down and the demogorgan that came out of Jonathan’s carpet. 

She confronted him on it the next morning. Told him that she’s always there for him and that she knew what he was going through. But, he didn’t seem too pleased with that answer, so she just let it be.

But Lucas Sinclair didn’t give up that easy. Unlike Nancy, he knew a bit more than her. He knew that today marked the day that El had disappeared. And he wasn’t going to let him go through it alone no matter how much Mike pushed him away.

“Mike, come in Mike, I know what today is, over” Lucas shouted into his super-comm, expecting some kind of return, but the only thing that could be hear, was static.

“Mike, come on, man. I know you’re there, over” He tried again as he continued wheeling his way to school, but there was still no answer. Though he didn’t like the thought of it, Lucas was just going to have to try later.

Instead of his usual route, Mike had decided to take Mirkwood to school. He knew that it was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, El would be there. 

He got off his bike once he got there. His breath heavy all of the sudden, appearing out in the air in front of him. Hands slightly shaking by his side. 

“Eleven!” He called. Nothing. Nothing at all. He frowned. It couldn’t be true. She can’t just be gone. 

“El!” He tried again, his hopes falling slightly. Suddenly, a tear began to trickle down his cheek. She was gone. She was really gone. Mike wiped the tear away with the sleeve of his jacket, checking a glance at his watch. 7:55 it read. If he didn’t leave now, he’d be late to school. 

Mike sighed exhaustingly and began to turn his bike around. 

“Mike,” A voice called out. Mike stopped. It was her. It was Eleven. He turned back around, but still, the only sight he saw was the trees out in the distance. 

“Eleven!” He shouted back. Nothing. Maybe he imagined it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done something like that. But, suddenly, the same voice called out again. 

“Mike! Don’t find me, Mike!” her voice urgently called. Mike began to spin around in all directions, trying to find any sign of El, but he found none. 

“Eleven, where are you?” Mike yelled. 

“No! Too dangerous…too dangerous…” She cried. Mike felt his heart speed up. She was in trouble. Eleven was in trouble and he couldn’t help her. 

“I-I’m gonna come get you, El, okay? Just-just hold on, El! Hold on!” With adrenaline rushing through his veins, Mike hopped onto his bike and started off towards the school. He needed to find El, but he couldn’t do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Stranger Things fic, so please tell me what you think!! I'd appreciate it very much! :)


End file.
